


the slut messed up

by youaredespicable



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets, Original Work
Genre: A lot of sex, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Based on Creepypasta Headcanons, Based on a Creepypasta, Based on a Fanfiction on Wattpad, But it's loosely based, Demons, Demons Are Assholes, Don't Like Don't Read, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fanfiction, Fantasy elements, Gore, Historical Inaccuracy, How Do I Tag, Immortality, Kissing, Not many people are depressed, Other, Serial Killers, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slenderverse, Slut Shaming, Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Main Character is somewhat secretive, The Main Character knows Some Stuff, The Main Character's name is a Secret, The Slut is the Main Character, This is about a slut, What Did You Expect, cannibal, clown, tm - Freeform, top to bottom, wattpad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-01-11 21:19:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18432302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youaredespicable/pseuds/youaredespicable
Summary: What happens when an alchoholic, sarcastic slut gets stalked by a serial killer?





	1. The Late Hours and The Early Ones

**Author's Note:**

> LOOKING FOR A BETA READER  
> IF YOUR UP FOR VEING ONE  
> https://forms.gle/VNJBrBRfpnoeWYad9
> 
> **UNEDITED/UNBETAED**

I sat slouched over on the counter. The store I work for was deserted, give or take maybe two people. But those two people were drunk assholes trying to chat up my bitchy colleague.

 

Deciding to not intervene, I stared down at the old digital watch on my wrist, that had literally only a few scratches to even be called old, and I looked at the time.

 

Good old nightly hour of one am in the morning. Sighing silently, as the drunkards soon left the store (one of them passing me a wink, to which I rolled my eyes), I sat up.

 

I looked at the ever so silent night outside, mostly trying to make shapes with the invisible stars of the sky.

 

Just then, the ring of the bell at the door was heard loudly and I tensed up at the shrill of the quiet.

 

Looking up, I found a tall man wearing a surgical mask and a hoodie that went over his visibly disheveled brown hair walk in awkwardly having his hands hang near his hip. He walked on to the isles silently, ignoring both of us.

 

Shrugging it off, I awaited my retreat glancing back and forth on my counter and watch. As I looked once again at the counter, I saw a beer and chips placed in front of me. Looking up, the same man's dull brown eyes stared at me.

 

I boringly set to work, scanning the bar codes and asking for the money. He placed a scrunched twenty dollars in my hands, muttering something along the lines of "Keep the change."

 

All the while, he stared at me. Not the easy stare that I usually got but a hard fucking stare that made me think this guy wanted to either fuck me or murder me.

 

I sighed before placing his purchased items into a plastic bag and handed them to him. He made an effort to touch my hand as he took the bag. At this point I was silently creeped out. 'Is he one of the guys from my classes?' I caught myself thinking.

 

Anyway, he made his way out. The bell rang another time, which noticeably startled my brunnette colleague.

 

Finally, a couple minutes later, my shift was over. At 1:30 exactly, I stood up and turned the sign that said 'open' off and went to change into my clothes.

 

As soon as I changed, I saw that my colleague, whose name escapes me at the moment, had already ran off home. Sighing for the millionth time this morning, I grabbed my keys to the store, closed the dark shop and walked to the street.

 

I hailed a taxi and hopped in, told him my location and soon we sped off to my home.

 

Upon entering my two-bedroom apartment, I threw my bag to my couch and started undressing, getting ready for bed. As soon as I was stripped with only my underwear on, I slipped into some pajamas and jumped into my undone bed, sighing contently at the comforting feeling.

 

However, that night, I fell asleep feeling the gaze of someone darkly staring at me.

 

The next morning, as I made my way to my first class, I rubbed my eyes dreary from the lack of sleep. I really needed to negotiate the timings of my shift. I sighed, leaving my eyes before they started to hurt and quietly made my way to the classroom.

 

Shifting and dodging the people in my tired and, not gonna lie, slightly drunken state, I found my ass face-to-face with Stacy.

 

Stacy aka, bitch of an academic. No matter what you perspective of nerds is, I don't care, Stacy classifies as a big gaming dork with a body of a model as well as fucking amazing grades. The blonde bitch even had the chance to go to Harvard.

 

"Hey, slut." Stacy rolled her eyes at me. Her childhood friend who still had his braces in college, siding beside her.

 

"Oh hey! How are ya?" I asked, a yawn escaping.

 

She stifled her own and clicked her tongue, "Why do you even come here? Don't you have some other guy to fuck?" She asked, a disgusted look on her face.

 

Suppressing the need to smirk, I simply nodded and turned my head to the soccer team, "Hey Noah, still up for tonight?"

 

Noah Mitchell, aka Stacy's crush since the beginning of the semester. I don't even know what she sees in him, all I know and care about is that he's her crush and he's hot.

 

Grinning in my direction, he left behind his team and came to me. Slowly, he put his arms at my waist and lifted me up to kiss me square on the lips. It was a quick little kiss but, holy shit, it had emotion. As he put me down, I contemplated this revenge scheme. What if he actually fell in love. Man that would be fun to watch, but real bitchy of me to do.

 

I snatched a look at Stacy's horrified face and decided, nah this was worth that look on her face. "Hello baby," He smiled at me, his hands still on my waist. I motioned my head sideways, leaning to Stacy & her friend's direction. Noah snapped his head with a small "Hello, people." Heartlessly too, oh my god.

 

It almost made me feel bad. But it didn't quite yet. "Noah," I giggled when he kissed my earlobe (I don't know why he did that so much), "I'll catch you after class, I promise." He frowned but nodded, hesitantly letting go of me and walking back to his team.

 

Literally seconds later, the bell rang and I heard the choke of a sob from Stacy. I turned my head darkly in her direction. She looked absolutely devastated, I felt bad, to a degree. "I'll get you back for this, you b-bitch." Ouch, stutter on the bad word equals no actual plan.

 

I shake my head and smirked, before walking past her to the first class of the day.

 

At this point, I'm pretty sure that I will never feel any empathy when it comes to Stacy, since she's the reason for some pretty horrible lows in my life.


	2. Midday and Coffee Shop Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> random dude came up to me, might be from last night, dont care, lets get fucking smashed!

At around three pm when I was at ome of the campus cafés, that the bitchy colleague from my job decided all of a sudden that it would be a good idea to drop by. I glared at her through the steam of the hot coffee I was holding.

 

"Your point?" I snapped up, as she kept going on and on about gosh knows what.

 

She shut up and looked back at me with narrowed eyes, "My point being, you need to stop flirting with the economics teacher."

 

I swear I was going to start choking if I didn't stop laughing. Calming myself down, I smiled at her, "The rumors."

 

She raised an eyebrow, confused.

 

"They're true, I did fuck him." The look of pure shock and thinly-veiled disgust that over took her pale features was expected, but what wasn't expected was the slap she gave me. I was somewhat shocked, "What? He's like two years older than both of us!" I said, rubbing my arm, it stung like a bitch. Curse you, whatever your name was.

 

She was dumbfounded, "Wait, what?" Then what I said to her sank in. "What!" She slammed her hands on the table, "I though he was 35 not 25!" She said, defeated.

 

"Yeah, he doesn't give half-bad sex, to be honest." I muttered, thinking to myself.

 

She cringed, "Ew, keep that to yourself." She shook her head, "Seriously, I don't need to know your great sex adventures."

 

I laughed out loud at that and she just blushed a little. "Anyway, what class do you have next?"

 

"Oh shoot!" I grinned at how she censored herself, "I gotta go, I have coding."

 

"Alright," I looked at her, "See ya."

 

Sh nodded before scurrying off to her class. I sighed as I was left alone. I only had economics today and it wasn't like my day wasn't productive, it just had no fun. Quickly, remembering my promise, I called up Noah, Stacy's crush.

 

"Hey, babe, what's up?" I could literally hear his grin, well fuck, he probably is in love with me.

 

"Nothing much, are you free?"

 

"No, love, I have two hours of Calculus."

 

"Shit, okay well, good luck, I guess." He made kissing sounds before laughing and hanging up. No luck with Noah, I guess I should just go hit the club or maybe a bar, but doing that shit alone sucks.

 

I sighed before placing my head on the outdoor table in front of the coffee shops, nearly going to sleep, that was before I was interupted by someone tapping my shoulder.

 

"What?" I groaned out, looking at the person who woke me up, dishevelled, dark brown hair and dull brown eyes and a sugical mask. That was definetely the dude from last night, or I could be hallucinating.

 

"I don't know how to get to the dorms, mind helping me out?" He stuttered, a lot. And then his neck cracked. Well, he was certainly loud.

 

Raising an eyebrow, I nodded, "Sure," Why not, I was rotting from boredom anyway. "Follow me." I grabbed my jacket and motioned for him to follow me. He obeyed and trailed behind me.

 

As we passed the running players of the football team, I nodded to myself, seeing that Noah wasnt there. I heard another tick from the skinny man walking behind me, kind of annoyed but not wanting to speak on it, I turned around to face him.

 

He was looking down at the grass and stopped when he noticed, "What?"

 

"Do you wanna go to the bar?" I asked, placing a hand on my hip.

 

He nodded in a dejected way, I grimaced, "C'mon then! We'll get you smashed and then maybe you could tell me your deep dark secrets while I tell you mine."

 

He looked up, a confusion taking over his dull eyes, "I'm kidding." I grinned as I took a hold of his bony wrist and dragged him to the direction of the gates.

 

"By the way, do you know Stacy?"

 

"No."

 

"Oh, I'm gonna tell you all about her." I smirked at him, an evil glint in my eye.


	3. Sophomores give good sex

"Right so," I managed to slur out, my vision glossing over and falling into camera like brokeh blurs. "Where are you taking me?"

 

"To my dorm? Where else?" Even in the rainy, dark street, I could see him roll his eyes. Sighing, I replied, "We could go to my apartement."

 

"Address?"

 

"43rd Street, Joseph's Avenue, apartement 8." I muttered out.

 

Changing his route from the campus to my apartement, he turned, carefully, making me turn and not get an absolute concussion. Why the fuck do my parents give me so much allowance? I can not be trusted with money anymore.

 

"Hey Twitch." He hummed in response, "Are we gonna fuck?" I whispered into his ear, leaning my body weight on him completely, he stumbled back, unfazed.

 

"After this absolute fuckery," he gestured to me, "A fuck wouldn't even be worth it."

 

"We literally went to the bar to get smashed and your complaining." I narrowed my eyes at him.

 

"Correction, you went to the bar to get drunk, I just went there 'cause I was bored." He rolled his eyes at me again, or maybe he didn't. I dont, I dont know, we're out in the dark and its raining.

 

"Ugh," I groaned out, falling on to Toby even more, "I'm soaking and for once, I do not fucking like it."

 

"Well, you cant fucking help it."

 

"You can, but you're a sissy."

 

"Oh I'll show you who the mother-fucking sissy is." He glared at me, before picking me up by my waist so quickly I couldn't even process. Bingo.

 

He backed me up against a wall, his knuckles cracked as he held on even tighter, so harsh, they were definetely gonna bruise my skin.

 

He leaned forward and licked my lips, prying them open before finally pressing forward and intertwining our tongues, erotically, lustfully but never sensually, just the way I liked it.

 

I wrapped my legs around his torso, recieving a crack from his wrist as he flicked it in my hair, pulling me closer, suffocating me by his lips. My arms wrapped around his shoulders and I pulled him closer, smashing our noses together.

 

At this point, we were making out in the middle of the street, in the rain at like two am.

 

He suddenly pulled back and hushed into my ear, "I'm not into exhibitionism, let's go up." He said, carrying me inside the familiar building and walking up the stairs. I didn't even realise that we were already at my apartement. My eyes lulled as he took me to apartement, opened the door and layed me on the couch before peeling off my tank top, he stood up and took off his own hoodie, which caused his elbows to crack, showing me his skinny, scarred body.

 

I sighed, "Noah would've given me better sex,"

 

"Well, you're stuck with me." He said towering over me, and then leaning down and biting his way on my skin, placing a couple hickeys here and there, ghosing over my breast bfore leaning in and placing a hickey on the space on top of them, sucking and rasping over. He smirked, cracking his index finger before sliding his hand down into my shorts. His fingers did their magic, making me moan and groan in feverish pleasure. I shuddered as he leaned up and kissed me.

 

Pulling away, he inserted a finger into my folds, making me arch my back in conciousness.

 

He chuckled before inserting another finger, without even moving the first. Then all together, he added a third, I was choking out from being opened up like this after so long. I let out a long, drawn-out moan when he pushed deeper in with his fingers, thrusting them and pulling them out, rhythmically. It felt so fucking good, I was tearing up.

 

"Fuck you and your long fingers." I choked out, my toes curling as I shut my eyes in anticipation. With one last thrust, I shuddered through an orgasm, cumming all over his fingers.

 

"I think you're ready now." He said, blissfully. Pulling out his fingers from inside my shorts, he took them off and spread my legs before positioning himself in between my thighs, this, when I felt his dick stirring against my entrance, is when I realised that I was gonna be dead by tomorrow.

 

I gulped down a breath, looked him in the eye and nodded. He smirjed before fucking through my folds completely inside in one ficking thrust, my body vibrating at the sudden intrusion, my mind going blank, only lust circling.

 

I cried out dramarically, urging him to go on. "Toby—" I moaned out his name, "Fuck— this feels so good, fuck me harder—" I grasped on to his shoulders, hoisting myself up and clinging onto his skinny but suprisingly stable body.

 

With every thrust, he forced his way deeper, hitting my g-spot over and over, his hipbones cracking, my mouth not being able to stop moaning Toby's name.

 

"Toby, I'm close." I moaned out wrapping my legs around his hips and burying him deep inside me.

 

"Baby—" he hushed out, "Take it." He said before I felt warm liquid squelch around and his dick pulling out.

 

Some of his cum was dripping out and I didn't know whether or not I wanted to go another round.

 

"I can't believe I just fucked you." He said, pulling on his pants and tossing me his hoodie.

 

"I can't believe you fucked me after I said you're a sissy." He glared at me. "What? I dont think that anymore, especially after that sex." I sighed, dreamily.

 

He coughed and looked away.

 

"Think you can carry me to bed?" I yawned out. He simply nodded before getting up and picking me up, taking me down to my bedroom and laying me down.

 

He turned atound to leave and I blinked away the sleep as I watched him walk out the door bepfre finally letting sleep engulf me.


	4. Bitches stay Bitches, Also, I hate cats.

The next morning, as hues of soft light cascaded into my room, I woke up with a groan. Rubbing my eyes to get rid of the drowsiness, went ahead to the edge of the bed, and standing up.

 

I sighed as I made my way to the bathroom, my ears still ringing from last night. I quickly freshened up and picked an outfit for the day and heade to the kitchen to get myself something chew on in the bus ride. Deciding on a simple apple I quickly walked past the living room, taking note of the fact that Toby wasn't here. I suppose he went back to the dorms after last night.

 

Rolling my eyes, I exited my apartement and locked it before scramming out to reach the bus. I had two two-hour long sessions today, one for social economics and another for industrialisation. Whew, today really was gonna be fucking hard.

 

Around afternoon, after I was done with both sessions and half, no maybe quarter, of the school was at the cafes around the campus, I went and got myself a cinnamon roll to carry around and energize myself with.

 

On my way to a bench, I noticed Toby sitting under a shaded table, his bored eyes staring down at an open textbook thatcwas placed in fornt of him. Smirking, I decided to go to him.

 

"Hey, Twitchy." He looked up at me with the most unamused face he could possibly have and I burst out laughing. "Oh, c'mon! It's a fun nickname."

 

"Maybe." He shrugged, looking back down at his textbook. I peered over, noticing all the chemical calculations and cringing.

 

"You're here for chemistry?" I asked, "I remember crying cause it was so fucking annoyingly hard."

 

He shrugged again, "Maybe you're just dumb." He said looking up to me.

 

"Say that again and I will fucking slap you."

 

"You're—" Toby was irritatingly cut off by the only bitch I will never forgive. Even if Amanda took like five bucks from my purse, I'd still forgive her. Even though Layla slapped me in year 11, I'd still fucking forgive her.

 

But fucking Stacy, I don't think I'd ever forgive her. "Look what the cat dragged in." She sneered.

 

Toby laughed, cracking his wrist and his neck simultaneously. "What in the world?" Stacy furrowed her eyebrows.

 

"Who's supposed to be the cat?"

 

"Obviously you."

 

Toby managed to laugh even harder, heaving in gasps before laughing again. I was really confused by this point, and a couple of heads had turned.

 

"I remember," Toby gasped in a breath, trying to calm himself down. "I remember that you fucking ran the other way every single time we saw a cat at which point I had to fucking carry you."

 

"Its like I actually fucking did it." He chuckled.

 

"Gosh, you're so immature." I rolled my eyes.

 

"You're both so weird." Stacy pursed her lips. She quickly made ger way to me before raising a hand and smacking on my cheek hard. I was stunned.

 

"Is this the guy you told about me to?" She glared.

 

I was unable to respond. "Answer me you bitch." She raised a hand again and I was about to block it but then, a familiar skinny arm reached out and grabbed her arm before she could hit me again.

 

Toby's stony sarcastic voice returned as he said, "Physical abuse on campus is prohibited and you'll be reported."

 

Stacy's eyes widened as she tore away from Toby's grasp and stuttered some words and bolting in the other direction.

 

Just then, my bitchy colleague ran upto my tablen "Dude, are you okay? I saw what happened."

 

"Then you would know I was fucking slapped." I rubbed my cheek. "Jesus, how hard can that useless bitch hit?"

 

"Who knows, but do you want an ice pack? Or somethibg to soothe the pain."

 

"No I'm fine."

 

"Are you sure?"

 

"I said—"

 

"She said she's fine, Cassandra." Cassandra, so that's what her name was. Thank you, Tobias.

 

"Okay then, call me if you need anything." She said before rushing back into the building.

 

I exhaled loudly as everyone went back to minding their own business, "Can we please go to the fucking bar again? I need something to shove down my throat."

 

He shrugged, "Why the fuck not?"

 

We both stood, collected our stuff before walking to the main entrance. This felt like Déjà Vu. I wonder if we're gonna fuck again.


	5. Drinking is Wrong.

 “So, basically, Stacy is the most useless human I’ve ever met.” I groaned out, downing another shot glass, how many had it been? I don’t know, I lost count after four.

 

Toby looked ups, lightly sipping on his second shot, “Are you implying you’ve met something non-human.”

 

I looked down, “My dog back home.”

 

Toby shifted and another crack rang in my ears, gosh he was so loud. “Back home? So you’re not from here?”

 

I shook my head and looked up, he was halfway done with his shot, “Why come here?”

 

“It was because of Stacy.” I said and exhaled, “She, uh, convinced my parents we were still friends and that I wanted to go here.”

 

“Couldn’t you have just said she was lying?”

 

“Well yeah, but it was a heartfelt surprise and I didn’t want to make my parents feel bad so I just kind of agreed.” I breathed out a chuckle, “Now, I’m three whole cities away from my parents.” I shook the hair on my face away and blew a raspberry. “Hey, enough about me, how about you?” I asked, looking straight at him.

 

He sipped a little again, “What about me?” He asked, rolling his eyes, he did that a lot, I just noticed.

 

“What’s your story, how’d you end up here?”

 

“Picked the name from a bowl of chits.” He said. I laughed.

 

“You’re kidding,” When he shook his head I laughed even more, “Wait, you’re serious?” I chuckled, “That’s the best excuse to come to this university.”

 

 He grinned before returning to staring down at the shot still in his hands. While I called up another round, he looked up, “So, I’m assuming you’re rich?”

 

I nodded, “I’d rather call myself more fortunate but yes, to put it bluntly.” I said, downing another shot. Shutting my eyes closed and opening them, I felt the dizziness I usually felt settle in.

 

After maybe three to four shots, I started grinning, “Let’s get out of here,” I slurred, leaning to stand against him, “I need clearance.”

 

“Where do you want to go?” he asked, slipping his arm around my waist. I sighed. “How about the forest?” He asked. I only nodded, seeing circles in my vision as I blinked ecstatically.

 

He carried me out of the small bar and we made our way to the quaint and beautiful forest. “Usually, people go here on dates.”

 

“Really?” He asked sarcastically. I nudged my head into his chest as adjusted the arm he had around me, now holding me up in his arms instead.

 

“Yeah, and then the couples break up after like two weeks.” I blinked, taking in his scent, “It’s always two weeks.”

 

“Fun.”

 

“Are we on a date?” I peered upward as we took a stop.

 

“No.” He said, a remote expression on his face.

 

“Ouch, maybe be a little softer on the rejection." I chuckled. He only hummed in response. We kept going on, deeper and deeper into the dark mysterious forest.

 

“Why are we going in so deep? We passed the border of safety.” I asked.

 

His expression snapped as he tsked, “We’ll be where we need to be, you should go to sleep for now.”

 

"Shortcut?" I asked, yawning. Hesitantly he looked down into my eyes before muttering a small "yes".

 

Deciding to trust him and also, the headache in my head throbbing louder than anything in the world, I closed my eyes and sipped into a dreamless sleep quicker than I expected.


	6. Bloody Room in A Mansion

Ah fuck, my head hurts so much. I gasped as my eyes opened, my body snapping up, as I took in my surroundings. It was an unfamiliar bed and, despite my very hung-over mind, I knew that this bed was not Toby’s, neither a room part of the dormitories. I knew, due to my slut tendencies or huge friend group, exactly what several rooms of the dorms looked like, and this wasn’t it.

 

It was a much darker room, black curtains, and what looked like dried blood on several of the walls. So, unless a girl had a freak period in which she splattered a lot blood out of her fucking vagina in a really uncomfortable position all over the place, someone was definitely murdered here and pretty brutally by the looks of it. But that considered, wouldn’t this be considered a crime scene? I mean, if this was a murder of the past, the Forensic team or cleaning crew would’ve probably cleaned a mess like this up. I guess option a will have to suffice as an explanation.

 

Well shit, I’m out of distractions. I groaned in pain as the ache in my head registered again. I pulled up the sheets over my head and let out a breathless “fuck.”

 

The door opened suddenly and I jumped, the blanket slipping off my head and in my lap. In walked an exceptionally tall man with off-centred black hair and dark, looming eyes. He had porcelain skin, nearly snow white, it felt weird and unnatural and I was stilled into staring at him.

 

“I see you’re awake.” The man said fiddling with his suit cuffs. Oh yeah, he’s wearing a fucking suit.

 

“Yeah, no shit.” I responded, blinking and tilting my head, still staring.

 

He chuckled, “Welcome to my manor.”

 

“What do you mean?” I asked, as my eyebrows furrowed.

 

“Well, you are at my manor; it’s only polite to welcome you.”

 

“No, I mean, why am I— no, how am I here?” I asked, getting more confused by the second, I don’t remember anything about going to a bloody, literally, manor. The last thing I remember from last night is passing out in Toby’s arms as he carried me through the woods. Oh, yeah, Toby.

 

“Shit, where’s Toby?” I asked, pushing the blanket of my body and sitting up straight with my feet now touching the floor as I shifted to look at the man.

 

“He isn’t here at the moment.” He dismissed, now fully focusing his attention on me, totally fucking checking me out.

 

How old is this guy?

 

“Hey, problem outside,” Another man, one with platinum blonde hair and, again, deafening pale skin, walked in and informed the man in the suit.

 

“Thank you, Link. Please guide the girl in my absence.” He said, patting the much shorter, but still fairly tall man on his shoulder briefly before leaving the room altogether.

 

Silence ensued as the tall man left, the platinum blonde man’s frame was still. "So uh, can I leave? I have like, three classes today."

 

"No." The blonde replied, a yawn escaping his lips. 

 

"Um," I muttered, raising an eyebrow, "Excuse me?" I asked, why the fuck would he say no to me leaving, that's weird, why would they—

 

Wait, did I get kidnapped?

 

Panicking a little, my grip on the sheets tightened, I was looking down at the floor, where I could see the freak accident dried blood. Wait, they weren't at all bothered by it, I looked up at the blonde currently facing away from me and it looked like he didn't even register the obvious blood, before he'd notice my staring, I looked down again. Were they serial killers?! 

 

Okay, now I'm panicking, what the actual fuck?!

 

I let out a shaky breath and looked up again, "Where's Tob—"

 

I was cut off by the man in the suit entering again, he shut the door behind him and now I was trapped in a room with extremely probable serial killers.

 

How the fuck.

 

I cleared my throat, "Who are you guys?" I asked, my suspicion high.

 

"You'll be able to know once you answer some of our questions." The blonde spoke, he was looking straight at me now.

 

"Um, that doesn't seem fair, why should I answer a stranger's questions?" 

 

"Well, we will kill if you don't." The blonde said again, seriously, with no humour.

 

"G—" What the fuck, so they are serial killers!? "Great." I said, hiding my panic behind sarcastic humour.

 

I looked back up at them, "Could you at least tell me your names?"

 

The taller man, the one in the suit, smirked at that, "You can call me Hugo." 

 

"Okay, what about you?" I asked the blonde, refraining from making a dumb joke about his blonde hair, the guy could kill me.

 

"Lincoln, call me Lincoln."

 

"Sure."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! I dont know if I mentioned this but this will stray far from canon, like by a lot, so if you're looking for a normal ass Creepypasta fan fiction, then this ain't it, chief.
> 
> So anyway, I think I should mention this before I forget, 
> 
> Hugo: Slenderman
> 
> Lincoln: Dark Link
> 
> Ask me any question you have in the comments, if you have any.
> 
> Tschüss!


End file.
